Love will find a way
by The FBI's Most Unwanted
Summary: (Based in season 2) When Felicity tells Moira she knows the truth about Thea and Malcolm. Moira uses all her power to keep Oliver and Felicity apart.
1. chapter 1

**Continuing with Losing Those Closest To You, just doing two fanfics at the same time. Might do a HTTYD Fanfic one day...review what you think.** **Anyway hope you enjoy .** **Oh also,** **1\. Moira Queen is alive (as you can tell by description)** **2\. Laurel is alive** **3\. Tommy is alive** **4\. Sara is alive** **5\. Laurel and Tommy are together** **...** **Thats it...** **Enjoy** **\--**

Felicity sat up in bed her phone's screen illuminating the room up. Felicity was listening to music, trying to take her mind of the whole Moira situation.

She disliked Moira the first time she met her, but now..now she hates her.

She wanted to tell Oliver so badly. But if she told him about Thea being Malcolms daughter, she knows she would of broken a family.

Although if she never tells him, she would feel like she is betraying him. He probably would never forgive her again.

Felicity turned on her side, starting to bite her lip as she snuggled closer into the pillow.

She sighed she won't be gettimg any sleep anyway. She got up and walked into the kitchen. Her winnie the pooh pajama bottoms and doctor who shirt were to big for her.

Her hair was done in a tight messy bun above her head.

Felicity shuffled her hands around searching for a cup and a bottle of wine. She ended up getting her X Files cup, which had a picture of Mulder and Scully on.

She remembered how Oliver once made fun of her fangirling over TV shows. Which made her angry, but then Oliver felt bad and they hugged it out.

She couldn't betray his trust. Not after everything they have been through together.

Felicity woke up with a massive headache and a strange feeling in her stomach.

She couldn't remember anything from last night. However she did remember a lot of drinking.

Felicity's legs were dangling out of her duvet. her hair was now sprawled all over the bed.

The door creaked open causing Felicity to rsise her eyebrows, and bolt up.

"I got you some water" the voice said comimg into the room

Felicity's mind went blank, the only two words that came to her mind were;

 _WAIT WHAT!_ _\--_

 **Continuing. Please review, follow and like. Might next chap next week??**


	2. He knows

**Sorry for not updating for a few days. I just realised the chapter before had bad spelling mistakes in (probably because I was writing it at 12am) so sorry about that to. I would just like to point out that this isn't a Moira hating fanfic (I actually liked Moira, and I just realised I need to stop putting things in brackets), nor is it an 'praise Felicity' fanfic. Anyways thank you for following the story, reviewing it and liking it. Enjoy this short (sorry again) chapter.**

"Oliver? What-" Felicity asked really confused on why he was there. Oliver shook his head at her as he placed a small tray on the table next to her, which had a bottle of water and a bowl of cereal on it.

Oliver moved over to her bed side and placed his hand on her forehead "You may have had too much to drink yesterday night" Oliver replied obviously noticing her confusion clouded her eyes.

"Oh god" Felicity moaned covering her face with her hands "What did I do...what did I say...what happened?" she chanted over and over again.

Oliver chuckled "Don't worry you didn't do anything" his brows furrowed "all that happened was you called me and said my name for a long time then kept crying, which concerned me so I came over" Oliver explained.

Felicity hid her now red cheeks "Oliver I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me" she sat crossed legged on her bed and looked at the tray that Oliver brought in "Thank you for bringing my favourite cereal"

"Anytime" Oliver replied now sitting beside her on the bed "I must admit it was fun seeing drunk Felicity for the first time"

Felicity chuckled pushing him away from her "Well you won't be seeing her again anytime soon" Felicity then placed her hands in her laps and stared at them for a long time

Oliver frowned, bumping his shoulder against hers "How about if you get dressed, I will buy you a milkshake"

Felicity at that point looked up at him with a bright smile "Oliver Queen, you know the true way to win a woman's heart"

Oliver laughed getting up "Drink some water and eat your cereal first, hopefully it will make you feel at least better"

Felicity looked Oliver up and down, causing Oliver to raise his eyebrows and cock his head to the side in confusion "What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing. Just imagining you as a doctor right now" Felicity replied as if it was what she did everyday.

Oliver just shook his head, while smiling as he walked out the door "I'll try not to look!" he teased at her as he was closing the door.

Felicity flung her head back in an exaggerated sigh.

When Oliver walked out her room he checked his phone. His mum hadn't replied to the text that he sent asking to meet him. He looked behind him, so he was now facing Felicity's door.

It wasn't Felicity's fault.

It was her.

She was the one who kept the truth from him and Thea.

Malcolm is Thea's father.

 **I will be updating again soon...hopefully. Continuing with losing those closest to you. Please review, like and follow 3**


End file.
